


Comme Un Homme

by Geekygirl24



Series: Young Rebellion [11]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dieu du ciel, notre père<br/>Je t’implore d’écouter ma prière<br/>Il est jeune, il a peur<br/>Laissé comme une fleur<br/>Laisse le vivre comme un homme<br/>Comme un homme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme Un Homme

**Author's Note:**

> I love the French version of Bring Him Home, so I just had to incorporate it into the story :) Please read and review

Val Jean sighed sadly to himself. It had been almost 3 days since Fabien had ran away from home due to an argument with his parents, with nothing but the clothes on his back. Enjolras and Grantaire had been beside themselves with worry, cancelling meetings and searching the streets until four in the morning in a desperate attempt to find the sixteen year old.

 

Val Jean glanced at the kitchen, where his husband was angrily pacing back and forth whilst berating once of the lieutenants under his command,

 

“A sixteen year old boy can’t just vanish into thin air! LOOK HARDER!” the Inspector yelled as he slammed the phone down,

 

“Come on love…” beckoned Jean, holding out his arms for Javert, “….They’ll find him eventually” Javert ignored him in favour of picking up the phone again, softly muttering to himself,

 

“Maybe he’s hanging out near the docks…..” Val Jean smiled sadly as he quietly made his way to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed as he stared at a picture of his Grandchild. Fabien was about four in the picture, all wrapped in his winter clothes, a scowl on his face as he glared at whoever had taken the picture. Val Jean felt a tear run down his cheek as he began to sing softly to himself,

 

_Dieu du ciel, notre père_

_Je t’implore d’écouter ma prière_

_Il est jeune, il a peur_

_Laissé comme une fleur_

_Laisse le vivre comme un homme_

_Comme un homme_

 

_Il est le fils que j’aurais eu_

_Si tu m’avais donné un fils_

_Les êtres meurent un à un_

_Je sens mon cœur qui s’éteint_

_J’ai fait mon temps, et je t’attends_

 

_Mais qu’il vive et qu’il chante_

_Il est jeune, c’est encore un enfant_

_Toi qui donnes, toi qui prends_

_Laisse le vivre et aimer_

_Que je mors et qu’il vive_

_Laisse le vivre comme un homme_

 

_Comme un homme_

_Comme un homme_

 

“I’m sorry….” Came a voice from the doorway, “…I’ve been so caught up in trying to find Fabien….I haven’t thought about how you’re doing…” Val Jean smiled warmly at Javert who sat next to him on the bed,

 

“Your number one concern should be finding Fabien…don’t worry about me.”

 

“You are important too! I swore I wouldn’t ignore you in favour of work and i-“Javert was silenced by a gentle finger paced against his lips,

 

“Fabien is only a child, and family at that…..he is more important” The two of them looked at the picture of a young Fabien and prayed…prayed that wherever he was…he was safe.


End file.
